Tears on My Heart
by Ivory Novelist
Summary: Another short angst AU fic. NO SLASH! Warning: Character Death


Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings, property of JRR Tolkien. Deora Ar Mo Chroi property of Enya.

A/N: More Angst. Character Death. NO SLASH! I love Enya.hee hee. Be a dear and press the Review Button at the button, will you?

* * *

_Tears On My Heart - Deora Ar Mo Chroi_

* * *

King Elessar stood very much alone. Everyone else had left some time ago, and Arwen had gone as well, understanding he needed some time alone. The funeral had been a solemn one, and also one that reminded all that it was one honoring a prince. Everyone grieved for him but none more than the king of Gondor did; though he had kept the tears at bay until now. But even so, everyone in the kingdom knew of how he grieved for the prince.

Aragorn stood before the glass casket of Legolas Greenleaf with silent tears in his eyes. The Elf lay within the case still and beautiful, his brilliant sapphire eyes closed and never to open again or shine at the king. His fair face was unchanged and his pale skin was just a little paler than usual. They had fashioned his hair just as he liked it, braided and pulled back from his face. Those silvery blonde tresses lay over his shoulders now. They had clad him in that silvery blue tunic he had favored, with leggings to match and a pair of soft leather boots a similar grayish blue color. The silk clung to his equally soft skin and gave him that soft ethereal glow he had always possessed naturally. His hands were clasped upon his chest and held a single white lily. They had always been one of his favorite flowers.  
Indeed, the prince of Mirkwood still wielded the exquisite beauty he had in life, and now in death he looked as a vision. And what's more, he still looked a vision of youth, despite his age.

They had lain his bow, that which was beloved to him, near him in the casket. His quiver lay above the pillow his head rested upon, still filled with the arrows that had been in them before he died. His two long knives, now sheathed in their scabbards, lay together on the opposite side of his bow.  
They had chosen to lay his casket beneath a mallorn tree, his and Aragorn's favorite one. They two had spent many afternoons laughing under it and many evenings star gazing beneath it. Legolas had played many a time with Aragorn's children in the boughs of that tree. And now those children did not understand why their Elf friend had left them forever.

Aragorn had a fence and gate built around it made of mithril, so that it would shimmer in the light of the sun or the beams of the moon. Ivory lilies lined the inside of the fence and wavered in the wind. It was a beautiful haven the Elf would have loved.

And now, the king stood alone in that haven, weeping quietly before his best friend's grave. He slowly neared the glass casket and gazed down upon the prince's fair face, tears streaming down his own. He let himself lay a hand upon the glass and he shuddered with a stifled sob.

" You were supposed to be the one standing here, my friend. You were supposed to say good-bye to me. And now 'tis me saying good-bye to you ", he said.

" Arwen mourns for you when we are alone, for she must be strong when the children are with her. They do not understand where you have gone or what happened. Nor do I ", he continued.

A light breeze swept down upon the place as a shadow fell over the land. It seemed the sun had died with Legolas and that hope had flickered out as a candle flame. All of Gondor mourned the loss of their king's best friend, just as Ithilien mourned their leader and Mirkwood mourned their prince. All the members of the fellowship had come to Gondor for the funeral and to bid their last good-byes. Others simply came to pay their respects, though the funeral itself was a quiet one, only with those closest to the Elf prince. Gandalf had given the eulogy and all the fellowship surrounded the casket, with Legolas' father Thranduil, Lord Elrond, his sons Elladan and Elrohir who had been the prince's close friend, Haldir of Lorien and Glorfindel, two other close friends, Galadriel and Celeborn of Lorien, all behind them. And Aragorn had stood with Arwen at the head of his casket, the queen weeping quietly and the king staring down through the glass with sorrow filled eyes. The hobbits cried and Gimli wept unashamed for the Elf who had been his closest of friends. Gandalf's voice was heavy with sadness as he presented the eulogy. After the wizard had finished, everyone whispered his or her last good-bye before leaving until only Aragorn had been left alone.

" You know not how much you shall be missed by more than just one, Legolas Greenleaf. Nor how much I miss you ", said the king mournfully now in the solitude.

Aragorn looked upon the still face of his best friend with weary gray eyes. He felt he could collapse there in sobs and cry endless tears. So many times had the king wept for the Elf prince because he thought he had lost him. Now he truly had lost him. And he knew Legolas had done the same, that he had shed crystal tears borne of a passionate sorrow. Tears from those lucid azure orbs of his eyes like silver pearls. Aragorn felt those tears on his heart, those Legolas had cried for him and those he himself now wept.

Aragorn leaned over to hover just above the glass casket, peering at the prince who lay within.

" Long ago since I first laid eyes upon your fair face have I loved thee as my brother."

Aragorn whispered this to Legolas with every piece of his broken heart as heavy tears fell upon the glass like rain.

" You shall not be forgotten as long as I live, for my heart shall always love thee and keep you there until it ceases to beat. Find peace, Legolas. And wait for me, mellonin."

Aragorn straightened after murmuring those words and stepped away from the casket, his tear streaked face gleaming in the silver light of the moon. His eyes gazed up to the star veiled sky, glimmering with anguish. He caught sight of one sterling star, shining brightly among the others.

" Navaer, mellonin a gwador ", he said.

And he turned away as he left through the shimmering gates of mithril and past the white lilies.


End file.
